Luffy's First Christmas
by a84vpszy
Summary: When Christmas rolls around the Straw-hats being who they are are very excited, however they learn that one of their crew , Luffy, never celebrated it before. The Strawhats will band together to show their captain a merry Christmas. Special Thanks to Somefangirl ALSO PLEASE NOTE: for the fic, Chopper's birthday is not December 25th
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Christmas rolls around the Strawhats being who they are are very excited, however they learn that one of their crew , Luffy, never celebrated it before. The Strawhats will band together to show their captain a merry Christmas.**

**Special Thanks to Somefangirl for some of the ideas put into here, everyone give her cookies as thanks!**

**ALSO PLEASE NOTE: for the fic, Chopper's birthday in not on Christmas!**

Luffy noticed that the crew was acting happier than usual, but just marked it up to that the Grand Line wind was helping their ship move along. With everyone in high spirits, he was happy too. Everyone was getting along more than ever, and he was getting kicked out of the kitchen less instead just getting a stern warning to "Quit it". Sanji should have known that Luffy would never quit.

The next thing that he noticed that whenever someone was alone and working on something, they wouldn't tell him what they were doing. Normally they would at least explain what they were doing even though he wouldn't understand. All Luffy wanted to know was what was going on with the colorful paper and what they were hiding; he could keep a secret… maybe.

A few more days passed and ,although Luffy thought it was impossible, spirits were higher than ever. Chopper, Usopp, and him started their daily game of hide and seek. Chopper was counting so he decided to hide somewhere low so that Chopper could find him. Looking for a place that Luffy didn't hide often, he kicked off his shoes as to not make any noise, and ran down the hall to an old cabinet that wasn't used too often anymore. Pulling it open he was surprised to see the colorful gift wrapping that Nami was working with the past few days. He didn't like them, they wouldn't reveal their secrets to him.

First hearing the sound of Robin's arms blooming, and then seeing them shutting the door, he spun on his heels and saw Robin standing there.

Robin crossed her arms and chuckled, "You would seem like the type to go looking for the Christmas presents." She then reached out and steered Luffy away from the cabinet. Continuing " Let's not tell the rest of the crew where they are alright, Nami worked hard to hide them well."

Looking over his shoulder not bothering to shrug off her hand, "Why would she try to hide presents? Aren't they for giving to someone?" He said a little perplexed on why Nami would go through the trouble of getting presents THEN hiding them.

Taking her hand off seeing that he wasn't going anywhere she paused with a small smile and tilted her head. "Why they're Christmas presents, we can't open them till Christmas just like every other year."

"What do you mean 'every other year', you keep saying Christmas, does it have to do something with food?"

"You've never celebrated Christmas before? How about Hanukkah? or any other big celebration around this time?" Robin asked, maybe he celebrated something else she thought. If that was the case they could always celebrate both, Nami would probably scold him for not telling them he celebrated something else, everyone else would wonder why he never brought it up.

"Ace, Sabo, Dandan, everyone, and I never celebrated anything big around this time."

Pausing at the mention of Luffy's family she skipped past it and smiled. "Well we're going to have an interesting Christmas this year that's for sure. Come on let's gather everyone up shall we? They might want to know that this is you first Christmas."

"Why is Christmas important Robin?"

Chuckling she left is a mystery saying, " I'll let you figure that out by the end of the Holiday okay?"

Together they went from door to door gathering the people that they knew wouldn't already be on deck. By the end of their "Short, amazing, most-amazingly epic trip" as Luffy called it they had gathered Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp.

When they asked about what they were going Robin would stay silent, and Luffy would just laugh a full heartedly laugh along with a 'I don't know'. Accepting that they would get no information from the two they followed in pairs or in Franky's and Brook's case in single file order.

They reached the dining room to see Nami sketching up a map, Zoro sleeping (or resting with his eyes closed no one could tell), and Sanji putting together the crews dinner.

Sanji was the first to see Robin, ignoring the others behind her, and Luffy in front of her, he called out to her with a "ROOOBBINNN-CHHAANNN". She simply held up her hand to silence him and asked everyone to sit around the table. Naturally, sensing the need that there was something everyone needed to hear, everyone sat around the table.

While walking to his seat, Luffy tripped and fell in Zoro's lap as he was getting up. Laughing he stayed there. Technically he was sitting around the table, it just happened to be on Zoro. Zoro just sighed knowing he was Luffy's temporary chair for the meeting.

Nami was the first one to ask Robin why the meeting was called: she was normally the one to call a meeting.

"Well I just found out something surprising and thought I should share it with the crew."

Raising an eyebrow Zoro asked irritated, "Well aren't you going to tell us or or we going to have to guess?" He didn't like the fact that we was awoken from sleeping to have to play a guessing game. Now he had to actually see the shit cook.

Ignoring the outburst from Sanji telling Zoro to not talk to 'Robin-chan' that way she answered him. "Well it's not much if you don't care about the holiday, but I learned that our sencho-san has never celebrated Christmas before."

It was then that everyone turned to look at Luffy who was sitting in Zorro's lap messing with Zorro's gold earrings, and who was also tuning out the conversation, although Zoro did hear the part about Luffy never celebrating anything with is Family before. It was also then that everyone in the room decided to teach Luffy the ways of Christmas. Together every new, and old, tradition would be shared to, taught to, and enjoyed by the small captain that has gone through and seen too much. He deserved that much, and so much more.

**Although this story might run into after Christmas because I will be out of town I was planning on having Usopp tell him about Santa, Chopper show him how to make a snowman, Robin show some of the older traditions, Brook show him the Christmas Carols with an unwilling Zoro (eggnog will be included there), Sanji show some food related items, Nami show the tradition of presents, and Franky show him about decorating the tree. TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT FIRST!**

**Once again special thanks to Somefangirl, Please review, I'm a procrastinator so it helps me get done faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So sorry for the long wait; it's going to go past Christmas, but ya know what? The people who found this story must like Christmas just a little bit and will stick with it. Anyway thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews; you completely guilt tripped me!

On to the story!

After the meeting jobs were divided up. Even though everyone got a tradition they celebrated several times before, they were excited because they would celebrate as a crew this time.

After the rest of the crew went up to bed Franky stayed up for his watch. Trying to be quiet and watching for loose floorboards that came loose from roughhousing (only when it was the youngest three did they break, somehow they had more destructive force than a cannonball.)

Even when it was nighttime Franky loved it. There was really no such thing as "quiet" on the ship just "quiet-ish".

It always comforted him,the rustling from downstairs whether it was the girls working on something they had forgotten about, or one of the boys sleepwalking (Luffy) crawling into a crew mates bed (Normally Zoro, although it sometimes happened to Chopper).

While watching for the island Nami told them they would come across, he watched the waves. Well, watched the waves and worked on a new project that is. He was trying to get piece A into piece B (However piece C wouldn't allow that) when he heard a squeak and a yellow piece of familiar straw hat.

He was first convinced that it was Luffy sleepwalking and headed down to nudge him back to the boys room. However he heard a suppressed laugh that only his captain could make and a whispered sentence followed.

"How am I supposed to sleep when there's so much holiday mystery fun stuff!"

Franky couldn't see Luffy's face but he could imagine his smile, after all it was the one that everyone couldn't live without. Deciding to let Luffy knew he heard him, he stuck his head out the window and whispered loudly enough for his captain to hear him.

"I suppose I can tell you about the super surprise if you help me stay awake."

With a small laugh Luffy shot his arm and came through the open window, smacking Franky in the face where Franky was leaning out. After a burst of laughter of both of them, Franky covered both of their mouths while listening if they woke anyone up. Luckily the night was still, still as it can be on a ship full of pirates that is.

After rearranging the pillows in the crows nest as a pillow fort, Franky sat down with Luffy to tell him about his favorite holiday tradition.

As Franky told him about the decorating of the tree all you had to do was look at Luffy's face and tell that he was barely containing his excitement and his ability to remain seated. Every moment it seemed to get harder for him to be still.

Franky told him about the sparkling lights that were wrapped around the tree like a trail of glitter or twinkling stars. How about the candy canes that were placed on there as decoration that you weren't allowed to eat (that you snuck a few anyway). Glass orbs that reflected and distorted images, that were sometimes colored for sun and festivity. Not to mention the pain-in-the-butt tinsel.

Franky could go on for hours about all the different ways he used to decorate his tree as a kid. Luffy nodded enthusiastically and smiled as how fun it sounded. the hours passed but both didn't seem to mind, they didn't talk like this often.

"I can't wait to get the tree and decorate it all together!" Luffy smiled from the pillow fort, eyes slightly glazing from the thought of it. He focused on Franky and continued, "Can we get one when we go into port? Nami says it's a peaceful town."

Franky leaned back. "What if I told you I already had the tree and the ornaments to decor-"

Luffy jumped up interrupting Franky, "What if we set up the tree and we all decorated together?! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Just then the door to the crows nest opened and Zoro popped his head in, blinked, and looked surprised before saying, "Oops I got lost on the way to the bathroom." He closed the door and went away before reopening it and saying, "Wasn't only Franky the only one on duty tonight?"

Before Zoro could say anything more Luffy shot up, grabbed franky, and went to the door with his inhuman speed and strength. After a short accident where Luffy's shoe got caught on part C, they made it to the door.

"Come on Zoro, Franky and I are going to put up the tree to surprise everyone, we can all decorate it tomorrow that way! Zoro will help!"

Zoro looked over Luffy's shoulder and raised his eyebrow at Franky trying to convey his question of: how the hell did you give him the idea to get the tree set up to surprise everyone at 3:14 in the morning? More importantly, how did he get dragged into it? All he wanted to do was find the restroom.

When Luffy grabbed his hand and started dragging him along with Franky he realized he wasn't going to get an answer he resigned himself to go along with it. It was captain orders after all.

The three of them made it down to where the christmas tree was stored, after Franky reminding Luffy he didn't even know where it was. When they reached it Luffy stopped and stared at it. Franky watched him waiting for his captain's reaction.

Zoro walked on, smirking, knowing How Luffy would react.

Franky was rewarded when one of the biggest smiles spread across his captains face, it looked like he saw his first Christmas tree…. Oh wait…whatever the smile was great and that was what mattered. Keeping that smile on his captain's face was their job while he kept the smiles on theirs.

He headed to pick up the tree before Luffy jumped on the back of Zoro, exclaiming that he had to help move the tree. Zoro put down the christmas tree stand that he was originally going to bring up and moved to help luffy with the tree.

Sometimes Franky wondered how the other two had such a great bond, until he realized that Luffy had the bond with everyone just in different ways.

He grabbed the boxes of ornaments and lights, along with the tinsel that he was so tempted to leave behind. He followed behind the captain and the first mate laughing when they argued about the best way to move the tree. (Although it was Zoro being annoyed and Luffy laughing it off.)

Finally they made it to the top deck where it was still dark out but it held the hint that morning was coming soon, along with that feeling that it was too late for a midnight snack but too early for breakfast.

They set up the tree in the stand while Zoro sent Luffy on a mission to get water from the the kitchen. When luffy returned he handed Zoro the water while a yawn escaped his mouth. Looking as Franky Zoro smirked knowing Luffy would be out like a light soon.

Franky then gave Luffy the job of helping opening the boxes so everyone could help decorate when they got up. As they sat there both could feel luffy go lax as they sat on either side of him against the rail.

After he fell asleep head on the box he was in the middle of opening, the other two waited for the others to get up while enjoying each others silence and comfort of just being near to a crew mate.

A few hours later after watching the grass blow slightly in the wing the others came up from below deck, and saw the tree. There were a few gasps of surprise that someone got the tree out and a few minutes later a few giggles at the three who did it.

Not that they heard it because they were all dead asleep against each other. The rest of the crew headed to the kitchen waiting for them to get up and help decorate. Meanwhile they would talk about various things that help no importance to others but a lot to them, but those talks made the straw hat crew the straw hat crew.

One thought was all on their minds, this will be the best Christmas ever, and I would never leave this crew (family) for anything.

I know I'm absolutely horrible for not updating in forever. Please read and review! Reviews help guilt me into writing! Hope you like this chapter! Anyway Have a good night (or day wherever you are) Don't die anyone! that would be sad!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews they make my day, even just one is fabulous! I really liked the last chapter so hearing from you is great :) Anyway please follow and review if you can (I turned on guest reviews, I forgot to!) Anyway special thanks to everyone who even read the first chapter (281 people), and the people who read the second (91 people). (At the time I wrote this.)

The entire crew worked together to create a Christmas tree that would be a beacon for every Marine in a ten mile radius. The tree was exactly what Franky had described but a little lopsided due to the fact that two many ornaments were hung on the left side.

Of course it didn't go without a hitch, I mean nothing ever does, even more so with the crew. The tinsel being the devil it was somehow tied Nami and Usopp together in a mess that took at least half the morning to get them separated.

There was a Prank pulled on Zoro when Sanji and Luffy decided he looked enough like a Christmas tree with his green hair and outfit to hang ornaments on him. It ended with a small fight between Zoro and Sanji while the rest of the crew laughed.

The hanging of candy canes went very fast due to the fact that Robin had her devil fruit powers and the fact that she said it was her favorite decoration. Nobody missed the fact that she stole one to put it in her coffee; they didn't complain because she handed one to everyone to suck on, or in Brook's case to decorate his afro.

However, the decorations were completed. They even decorated the railings while giggling that they had two Christmas trees (the actual one and Zoro). They headed inside realizing that they were still in their pajamas. The guys were fine with wearing pajamas, if any marines saw them it would just make for an interesting story along with some curious pictures.

On the other hand the two girls went below deck to change while Sanji started a late breakfast.

A few minutes later the girls walked in and Nami announced that they would be arriving at the island they had been waiting for, she also told them to stay out of trouble but that was disregarded.

Usopp stood up and announced to the entire crew, "The great Usopp can now show Luffy how to make the snowman the won him the 'best snowman in the world award!' " At this both Chopper and Luffy jumped up.

Chopper jumped up and volunteered to help recreate the best snowman in the world. In response Usopp told him how the snowman had come to life when he himself had placed a hat on top of the snowman's head. The others laughed having heard the tale of Frosty the Snowman.

Luffy on the other hand had jumped up to go look out from his special spot on Sunny's head, wanting to be first to see the snowy island that was "supposed to be light up by lights that lined the streets that also lighted the Christmas spirits of anyone who saw it" or that was at least what Robin said.

He realized when it began to snow when Robin bloomed some hands and dropped a jacket on his head with a note attached reading:

Sencho, if you're going to worry us at least wear a coat so you don't get frostbite for the second time.

The card was a piece of card stock from Nami's map making set and was signed by the crew. When he went to put on the jacket a hat fell out. When putting the hat on underneath his straw hat another note fell this time from Usopp and Chopper.

The note said to put both the jacket and hat on so they could go make a snowman together without getting Nami mad at them for not dressing of course fining them three times interest to hide the fact she was worried about them.

He didn't realize that while waiting for the island, and looking at the snowflakes he never saw until he left Dawn island, that he fell asleep. It wasn't until that he woke up with the crew mates around him that he realized they surrounded him so he wouldn't fall off.

They didn't say anything when he woke up but when he gasped they all turned to see him looking up at the sky. When they looked up to see what he saw they all gasped as well.

"The island has a special illusion because of something in the water that then gets into the clouds, the illusion makes it to look like a full moon and a starry sky all day long. Because of that they have to have many trading partners to get their food. It only clears up for a week once a month." Nami said while smiling slightly that the mysteries of the grand line were still not over.

Sanji stood up from the outer ring of the circle and put his hands in his pockets, pretending not to be bothered by the cold that invaded when he left the bundle of warmth. "I'll get the lights from below deck then if you three are still planning on making snowmen."

Chopper and Usopp left to gather materials for the snowmen, and others got up with them when they said they had a needed supply or they claimed that they would help get something down from a high shelf in Choppers case.

When everyone finally grouped back together it was to help dock the ship in the small town harbor. It was a country that held no treaty with Marines and had learned to fend for themselves. It was a rule that every ship docked and every crew that arrived would be treated fairly whether a marine or pirate..

While Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy gathered the needed supplies for the snowman build, the others headed to a tavern called The Blue Tavern where they rented out three rooms (one for the girls, two for the guys).

The guys were told to meet back at the port in three hours where someone from the tavern party would come to retrieve them. The three traveled down the road the other way from the main group following the signs to the open snow field.

Once they got there Luffy jumped off the small ledge into the snow with a small yell of joy, the other two yelled at him to wait then ran down to meet with him because they knew their captain.

Although it was a little hard to try to teach someone the concept of a snowman to a person who couldn't even draw a fishman it was done with the help of Chopper who lived in a snow kingdom most of his life.

Usopp suggested making a family or even the crew but Luffy rejected the idea saying they would eventually melt or get destroyed.

Instead they decided to make a classic snowman like the one one Usopp told them about, a traditional one, perfect for somebody's first time making a snowman.

All three worked together to roll up the balls of snow even though two were the exact same despite the fact they were supposed to be big, medium, and small. While working on pushing them slowly together to be stacked on top of one another, a snowball hit Luffy and Chopper in the back of the head.

Both turned to see Usopp laughing clutching his sides because he was laughing so hard that he hit two of his crewmates unexpectedly. Both of the victims glances at each other before smiling widely at each other. Suddenly like they planned it the entire day they ran to Usopp and pushed him into the cold snow and pelted him with a snow ball each.

After a brief competition and temporary alliances all three were covered in snow but happy and smiling like they were Nami who won the lottery. In a way they did, this was an event that would only happen once and would only happen between them.

The building continued and a snowman outline was built that was lopsided just like the tree was. They brought over the stuff they brought with them and brought the lanterns Sanji had given them a little closer to where they were working.

The scarf was wrapped around the snowman's neck in a way that it wouldn't fly off in the first wind that picked up. Each used a piece of coal they had received from Franky to make the buttons.

Finally they went to find two sticks to be arms, making up the story that the arms were sticks because it ate the "wood wood fruit" and had the ability to turn it's limbs into wood.

The very last thing they did was put the a hat on top of the snowman's head, or not a hat but a bandanna that they had taken from Zoro while he was taking a nap. It made the snowman look awesome, that's what mattered.

They gathered up the lanterns still giggling and laughing at the jokes they made while building the snowman, and even giggling at the lopsided snowman itself. They made it back perfectly on time because they reached the meeting lamp post the same time as Brook did.

As they walked back they talked about the adventure they did while Brook laughed at their antics as they walked down the street. Of course the fun didn't end as they finished their snowman, or when they ran up and down the sidewalks and gliding on ice.

The fun didn't end when they got back to the tavern to see their crew sitting around the table playing cards or talking to each other.

Neither did it end when they separated into groups and talked the night away until they drifted off to sleep and to their dreams.

It wouldn't end for a long time, and infact it would never end. No one could take their memories and the entire crew wouldn't allow one of their own to be taken either. The fun would continue through the Christmas time, and beyond.

I freaking love this chapter! I forgot to say special thanks to all the people who reviewed! Thank you **Somefangirl, MeikoKuran999,** and **FindingThatDamnedOnePiece**! You all are great when you review! You helped me get over my Month of procrastination and get a chapter out! I guess two now!

Anyway see you all soon! hmmm who to do next…. Thinking Sanji? or Nami? oh gosh I should have planned this out better. Help me!


End file.
